Carfox
by blinnn
Summary: “Hi! I’m your carfox! Buy the car, you’re gonna love it! Carfax, Carfox… same thing, eh?” No. Not the same thing. Set the morning after Futuritis; Dasey. Random one-shot. RE-UPLOAD BECAUSE OF CONFUSION


AN: Hey, I saw a commercial and thought of Dasey; but now I have to rush to work, so ENJOY. :)

Summary: "_Hi! I'm your carfox! Buy the car, you're gonna love it! Carfax, Carfox… same thing, eh?" _No. Not the same thing. Set the morning after Futuritis; Dasey. Random one-shot.

Warning: One swear word. haha

EDIT: I re-uploaded this, because... I was in a rush earlier and then realized that the story kind of.. didn't make sense. HAHA

So in case you don't know what commercial I'm talking about, go search on Youtube for, "Carfox commercial" and it's the first thing that comes up. :)

* * *

**Carfox**

A life with Derek Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Shi'ite!

"Hey, whatcha watchin'?" Casey asked, taking a seat on the cushion closest to Derek's chair.

"Family Guy." Derek replied simply, eyes fixed on the television, "S'on a commercial, though."

Casey's mouth twisted, like she really wanted to find the best words to explain (something), when-

"_The Car's perfect! Show me the carfax." _A man spoke on the T.V._  
_

Their attention was brought to the television.

"_Sure. Here you go!" _The salesman shows a fox hand puppet.

"_What's that?" _The first man asked._  
_

"_It's your carfox!"  
_

"_He said car_fax_."_ A woman spoke up.

"_Hi! I'm your carfox! Buy the car, you're gonna love it! Carfax, Carfox… same thing, eh?"_

And then… Derek and Casey are looking at each other. And there's this wave of (realization)_something_… and it's like Casey's been punched in the gut, because his _face_ just screams at her to take some time to think about what they'd just seen.

"_Same difference" Her _own words echoed in her head.

Then it's like their fate is based on a silly commercial. She doesn't want it to be true. She wants to say, 'Oh come _on_, that's totally _not_ the same thing as what I said last night…' But she _can't_ because… the memory of the _look_ on his face from the night before is still (painfully) fresh in her mind (not to mention it's being re-displayed on his face _right now_).

She finds it very hard to breathe, and was it just her… or did Derek pause the commercial? Because nothing seems to be moving at the moment except the racing beat of her heart.

And of course it's not like she really _felt_ like his sister, but… they had to get past this- this… _thing_. They could never work. He was a _player_, she was a _keener_. He dated flavor-of-the-weeks and she dated… well… Derek-wannabe's. She took a deep breath and forcefully closed her eyes. She was his st- _sister_… and there was no going back.

Then everything was moving again; and she opened her eyes. But… she noticed he was gone.

"Wh- Derek?" She half-whispered before getting off of the couch and running up the stairs.

She barreled through his bedroom door and found him lounging on his bed, magazine in hand. It was at this point she realized… she had no clue what she was going to say to him. She couldn't very well just bluntly ask-

"Why did you leave?"

Wait. Those words actually came out of her _mouth_. Crap.

"Wha…?" He was as taken aback as she was.

"Y-" She stammered, "you just… left." Her voice was smaller than usual.

"I- uh, I got… bored." He said, turning back to the magazine in his hands.

"Bull, Derek." She said, and she had _no_ idea what was wrong with her mouth today.

"Casey, just drop it." He didn't look up.

"No. I will not '_just drop it_', Derek. You need to tell me what's going on with you, _right now_."

Derek took a deep breath, "You want to know what's wrong with me, _sis_?" He angrily slammed the magazine on the bed beside him.

Casey's throat constricted, and she visibly winced.

"Oh, what's wrong, _Casey?" _He stood up from his bed, and stalked over to her_,_ "Can't handle me using this wonderful new _title_, you've placed on us?" Casey didn't respond; she just stood there, looking at the diminishing space between them. "Well because, you're my _sister, _Casey… I guess I can tell you what's wrong." He spoke with venom lacing his words. She closed her eyes.

"No. You need to look at me when I'm telling you this." He spoke forcefully, but at the same time, it was kind of a request more than an order. Her eyes opened and locked with his.

"No _sister_ of mine will _ever_ make me feel the way you do." He paused, and her eyes widened slightly, "You make me want to rip you to shreds, _just_ so I can be the one to put you back together. You make me so… _mad_, but at the same time, just…_ happy_. I care too much, and not in the way I should." He looked away, knowing that he'd shared too much.

"What you _said_, last night… it just… _surprised _me. Because… because I thought…" He was still avoiding her eyes, which were now opening roaming his features to find any evidence of what he was feeling.

"You thought… _what_, Derek?" She prodded softly, grabbing his arm in attempts to just… _reach _him. This gesture brought Derek's gaze back up to eye level with Casey.

"That maybe you _didn't_ see me as your _brother_. It really pisses me off, Casey; that you could just _throw away_ all that we've built. I mean… we _both_ know that we've been aching to rid ourselves of the brother-sister connotation, ever since our parents got married. And then you just… give in? I wasn't ready for that."

"I- I had no idea." She stuttered, tears brimming her eyelids, threateningly.

"Bull." It was his turn to call her out, "All those times you've corrected people when they said I was your _brother_… those were just..?"

"I- I always did it because I thought you didn't want to be associated with me at all." She lied.

"Stop it, Casey! Dammit! You have no idea how much I've just been _waiting_ for the day we go away to university. So we can just… _be_; instead of _be_ing _brother and sister_." He paused, "I mean… why do you think I even applied for Queens in the first place?"

They shared a look, and she knew... she knew just exactly how long he'd been waiting, and how much he'd been agonizing. It seemed wrong for her to just… throw that away now.

So she placed a hand behind his head and pulled him to her lips. The kiss was _amazing_ to say the least. The feeling she received when her lips met his and then when he wrapped and arm around her waist to pull her closer was just _blissful_. She'd never felt so wanted… _needed_. Then when he wrapped his other arm around her it was as if he were hanging on for dear life.

And just like that, the whole… "Brother" – "Step-brother" - "Same difference" thing? Well… let's just say, it wasn't valid anymore.

Because no _brother_ should kiss their _sister_ this well.

* * *

AN: I hope it made a bit more sense than before. haha. Thanks to those of you who have already reviewed! :) Sorry It was a bit confusing!


End file.
